<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise from Ruin by Teatime86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757679">Rise from Ruin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86'>Teatime86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kings of the Underworld [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark!Killian, M/M, captainswan bashing, emma swan bashing as usual, king of the underworld!killian, king of the underworld!peter pan, kings of the underworld pt 3, what should have happened in 5b haha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma thought it would be difficult to get Killian out of the underworld. It never occurred to her that he wouldn't want to leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Peter Pan | Malcolm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kings of the Underworld [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise from Ruin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i finally wrote the third part to my cappan in the underworld fic series. i'm not totally happy with this but i'm good for now. i already wrote it like 3 times before settling on this so</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>a throne of skulls upon which he never thought he’d sit every bit of magic in the underworld at his command reverberating in his bones so he could feel everything that occurred there</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Killian felt it when a large group of individuals broke in through the same gate which he had come and he was both surprised and not. Not surprised because Emma had promised to come for him before she’d sent him here; surprised because she’d somehow convinced her entire family to accompany her, even after everything <s>she’d</s> he’d done to them.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They were too late, though, he thought as he sensed their approach, reclining back in his chair. Leaving here was no longer what he wanted; returning to the world above, to be nothing more than a sidepiece, Emma’s loyal <em>dog</em> instead of remaining here, where he was a king-well, clearly, that wasn’t even a choice.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But he’d made it, anyways.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>An easily identifiable, silky accented voice punctuated his thoughts, voicing them exactly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“They’ve wasted their time,” Pan clearly felt the breach as well, and his breath tickled at Killian’s ear, fingers like butterflies caressing the back of his neck. "This is your home now-<em>our</em> world. You don’t belong in theirs, on your knees for <em>her</em> anymore.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Killian smiled, turning into the touch, a silent agreement. He’d known Peter would come to address the intrusion into his <em>their</em> domain, but his presence was unnecessary.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>At least for the moment.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He flicked the ringed fingers of his good hand.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I can handle it for now, love,“ he assured his partner, meeting his piercing gaze with determination-then with a sly gleam as a plan formed. “Give me a moment. I know how much you love your dramatic entrances.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>A chuckle vibrated against his skin as velvety lips brushed his cheek.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t make me wait too long.” There was a cloud of green smoke as Peter faded into the shadows, and Killian’s smile remained in place as he prepared to receive their...<em>guests</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was several moments before they arrived. Killian expected they’d needed to become accustomed to this part of the underworld’s similarity to Storybrooke-and the glaring difference of the castle they no doubt realized was his current location.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They probably thought he was a prisoner and expected to find him in the dungeon; they were quickly disabused of that notion when he allowed them into the throne room, opening the castle's curving, onyx doors sot hey could enter.</p>
    <p>Emma was leading the way, her pale face drawn and wary. It became stunned and bewildered when her gaze finally found her former lover.</p>
    <p>He looked exactly as he had when he'd died(when she'd killed him), still dressed in that studded leather jacket and vest, hair as dark and deliberately wild as ever. But there were two distinct exceptions.</p>
    <p>the first was that he was sitting atop a satin-lined, emerald and obsidian throne, sprawled out like a lazy ruler-something she'd never seen before.</p>
    <p>And the second, even more shocking, was that he was smiling. Not smirking or sneering, but <em>smiling</em> like he was genuinely happy.</p>
    <p>But not at seeing her. When their eyes met, the smile was replaced by the same cruel amusement he'd displayed during his stint as the Dark One.</p>
    <p>"Emma," he greeted her coolly, his tawny features shadowed strangely <em>black magic leaves a visible trace</em> also just as when he'd been the Dark One-which made his next words all the more disturbing. "I can't say I'm surprised to see you, but I am...<em>disappointed</em>. "</p>
    <p>A crease formed between Emma's brows, a murmur passing over her family and friends. That wasn't the reaction she'd expected him to have to her arrival; then again, she'd expected him to be tortured or locked up,a prisoner, not like a king in a castle.</p>
    <p>"I came to bring you home, Killian."</p>
    <p>Killian's expression became akin to having to deal with a slow child, and he let out a scoff, shaking his head.</p>
    <p>"Oh, but I am home. In fact, I am more at home here than I ever was in Storybrooke-or with <em>you</em>."</p>
    <p>Emma gaped at him, offended and still baffled. How could anyone be at home in the underworld.</p>
    <p>She was going to ask him what he meant how he could say that, but she was cut off by the arrival of a third entity whom she also recognized-but who she never thought she'd see again.</p>
    <p>"Of course you are." Peter Pan's distinctive, silky accented voice punctuated their ears, drawing the new arrivals' attention as he sauntered out from behind Killian in a cloud of acid smoke. He didn't look the same as when he'd died, although only because he was dressed in more modern clothes instead of his previous tunic and leggings: he had his hands in the pockets of a black peacoat and they noticed his long legs encased in a pair of jeans as he advanced toward them, somehow even more threatening than before <em>even now that he was dead</em></p>
    <p>"These people never thought of you as anything but someone to push around. Practically Emma's servant, begging for any scrap of love she deigned to give you-,"</p>
    <p>"That's not true," Emma interrupted, finally finding her voice again and turning to Hook. "Killian, you know that's not true."</p>
    <p>A hint of something Emma couldn't identify curled that familiar bow-shaped mouth as Pan lowered himself into the throne next to Killian and stroked the back of his good hand. She felt a vicious rush of jealousy when Killian laced their fingers together before debunking her argument.</p>
    <p>"Isn't it, though?" he retorted, still in the chillingly bland tone, raking a disparaging glance over her. "It took you more than a year of me trying to prove myself a <em>hero</em>, saving your father's life and sacrificing my ship-my most prized possession-for you to even give me the time of day. And even after everything I did, everything I gave up for you, you still wouldn't admit you loved me until I was about to die. And you thought the way to prove it was to turn me into a Dark One, even when I begged you not to." He gave a bitter, ironic laugh then waved it all away, as if it were nothing. "It was my fault, my mistake for thinking I could ever be happy with someone like you, as a <em>subjugate</em> to you. But I am happy now. I have a real partner here, and a throne-so why would I want to leave?"</p>
    <p>They were all staring at him now, but Killian had stopped paying attention to them. He'd turned toward Pan, and Emma saw the coldness in his eyes melt away, replaced by-she was horrified to realize-genuine affection.</p>
    <p>She felt a terrible ache in her chest when she noticed that; that was something she definitely hadn't seen coming. She'd thought it wouldn’t be easy to get Killian back from the underworld; she assumed that, even if they managed to locate him, there would still be some kind of test or something she would have to go through to be allowed to leave with him. It had never occurred to her that he wouldn't want to leave. <em>or that he would want to stay with Peter Pan<br/></em></p>
    <p>And when Pan spoke again, the ache grew even worse.</p>
    <p><em>"</em>You can go, <em>Saviour</em>," he sneered her-former-title, like it was a derogatory term instead of a heroic one, causing her to flinch involuntarily. "As you can see, Killian is perfectly happy where he is. He wants to stay-and I'll take <em>good</em> care of him."</p>
    <p>Emma recognized the dismissal, but she didn't want to leave-she didn't want to believe she'd come all this way for nothing, that she'd made her family come all this way for nothing-until Killian did the one thing that convinced her this was all real.</p>
    <p>He turned, leaning toward Pan and kissing the demon boy full on the mouth.</p>
    <p><em>you were my ruin but this is my rise</em> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>